Image frames may be processed for various purposes. One of widely used image processing approaches is image tracking to detect and track changes in images to identify motion. With development of imaging technologies, capturing of high resolution image frames at a fast rate has become available. However, even with a powerful processor, processing a large amount of data may be computationally burdensome and time-consuming. Therefore, traditionally, image frames captured by high frame-rate cameras are first stored in a storage device and are processed more slowly than real-time, processing the captured image frames for image tracking after the capturing of the image frames is complete.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.